somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Cyclops Killer
For the previous suspect during the 2013 cases, see Cyclops For the new killer's true identity, see here. ---- "I KILLED HER FOR eye I KILLED HER FOR i I KILLED HER FOR 愛 I KILLED HER FOR ai ......ALL THAT REMaiNS .................IS DESPaiR" —Bloody Polar Bear The New Cyclops Killer, also referred to as the Bloody Polar Bear (血塗れの白熊, Chimamire no Shiro Kuma, lit. Bloody White Bear), is a major antagonist of ''AI: The Somnium Files'' and a character featured in the Lemniscate YouTube series. They are the culprit of the 2019 Cyclops Serial Killings, a serial killer terrorizing Tokyo, Japan, during the events of the game. They are being pursued by Kaname Date and the A.B.I.S. for their crimes. Six years prior, in 2013, a similar set of murders occurred, with the killer of that case given the name Cyclops. It's unclear whether these two murderers are the same person, related, or completely disconnected. Story TBA Appearance For their true appearance, see here. Not much is known about the appearance of this character, as they remain elusive throughout the story. Their only public appearance was within a polar bear costume during one of their attempted murders, from which one of their nicknames come from. Aside from their costumed appearance, they are also generally seen as a Blue Figure within certain Somnia. Personality (Modus Operandi) For their true personality, see here. The New Cyclops Killer's personality is a mystery, along with their identity. What can be perceived about them comes down to their quality as a serial killer, which differs slightly from the original Cyclops Serial Killer. Their M.O. involves the removal of their victims' left eye before murdering in brutal ways, such as killing Iris Sagan by sawing her in half with an ice-cutting machine whilst unconscious. This differs from the original Cyclops, who would remove their victims' right eye after death, and seemingly murdering them in simple ways, such as stabbing of bashing. The bodies the New Killer leaves behind are usually held up for display at a public location away from the murder, while the original Cyclops left all of the bodies at the Akikawa Valley, not meant to be found. Lastly, the New Killer's murders occur within close proximity of each other, happening around one murder a day, while the Cyclops's murders happened over the course of 5 months. Trivia * The terms Bloody Polar Bear and Serial Killer Cyclops were both keywords featured in the announcement trailer for ''AI: The Somnium Files'', floating in the background at the beginning. ** For Serial Killer Cyclops, the Japanese wording of is the same as the wording for the keyword used exclusively in the official site for the game, "Cyclops Serial Killings." As the latter term is used in the video "It’s time to talk about the Cyclops Case (might lose subscribers for this...)", it suggest the former is a mistranslation of the phrase, although both terms could potentially have been created from the same Japanese phrase for the localization. References Category:Characters Category:A-set Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters